First Anniversary of a Father's Death
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: It's the first anniversary of the death of Terry's father. Bruce stops by to make sure Terry ok. R&R!


**First Anniversary of a Father's Death**

By:

**Acethebatdog2039 **

Bruce Wayne the former Batman walked up the steps of the McGinnis apartment building. He had an idea why he was doing this; he wanted to make sure the young man that now was the new Batman was in good sprits. A first year with out a parent could be hard on the boy. Wayne would know.

Wayne reached the door of their apartment and knocked. A second later the mother of the new Batman was at the door. "Ah, Mr. Wayne. How are you sir? Come on in." she said.

Wayne walked in and looked around the apartment but it looked it normal did but two people were missing.

"The boys are on the roof." Mrs. Mary McGinnis said.

"What are they doing up there?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know about Matt, but Terry's play his guitar. He does that when he's upset," she told him.

"I didn't know he could play," he said.

"Not many do." Mrs. McGinnis said. "Maybe you should talk to him. He's been quiet all day and he's been on the roof all night."

"I can send Matt down if you like." Bruce said as she showed him the stairwell to the roof just outside the apartment door.

"Could you?" she asked. She went back in the apartment and picked up Terry's brown coat. "Could you bring this to him? It's getting cold out there."

Wayne took the coat and walked slowly up the stairs to the roof. Once on the roof he found Terry sitting in a chair with a blood red guitar in his lap and Matt was lying on the roof looking up at the stars. "Matthew your mother wants you." Bruce told the boy.

"Ok." Matthew said getting off the ground and heading to the door. "Mr. Wayne, he's in a bad mood. He could throw something at you. Just so you know."

"Thank you Matthew." Bruce said as the door closed. Now he and Terry were left alone. Terry was in his own little world and world of music.

"Here your mother wanted me to give it to you." Bruce said handing the teen his coat. At first Terry just looked at him. Then the teen placed his guitar on a stand and took the coat. He put it on then picked his guitar back up and started playing a deep low song and with in a few seconds of playing he started to sing:

_Well I know the words, but I can't really speak them_

_To you_

_And I hide all the pain that I've gained with my wisdom_

_From you_

_And I'm eaten alive, by what I hold inside_

_All the things that I live with I can't easily hide_

_And I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for_

_But you_

_It's not easy to hide_

_All this damage inside_

_I'll carry you with me_

_Until I'm not alive_

_When you look at my face, does it seem just as ugly?_

_To you?_

_I can't seem to erase all the scars I have lived with_

_From you_

_I'm so sick of this place_

_This taste in my mouth_

_Cause of you I can't figure what I'm all about_

_And I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for_

_But you_

_It's not easy to hide_

_All this damage inside_

_I'll carry you with me_

_'til I'm not alive_

Wayne just listened to the boy play and sing again. He had a great voice, Wayne who didn't know the name of the song just waited until Terry was done with it a second time before speaking.

"What's the name of the song?" he asked.

"_Excess Baggage _by Staind. It's off one of my father's old CDs." That was first time since getting to the house did Wayne heard him speak. "I think the album called _Dysfunction _or something like that." Terry started to play an other song but he didn't sing. "You didn't come here to watch me play so why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure your ok." Bruce said straightforward.

"Why?" Terry asked.

"It's the first anniversary of your father's death. Just making sure your ok." Bruce said looking away from the boy's eyes.

"So it's been a year since we started working together." Terry said putting the guitar back in it's stand. "You here to throw a blanket party or what?"

"Barbara wouldn't let me." Bruce said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Terry stand up. Terry walked to the edge of the roof.

"You know, many nights after coming home from work I would sit up here and think. Think about why I'm out there every night. Knowing if something happened to me, someone would look after Mom and Matt. I knew it would be you." Terry looked over part of the city that he could see.

Wayne walked to the edge and joined him looking over part of the city.

"How would you know that I would be there if something happened to you?" Bruce asked interested.

"It's a feeling." Terry muttered.

"Let me ask you something?" Bruce said. "Why do you go out there every night?" he question. "You don't do it for me."

"Part of it is for dad." Terry said seriously "The other part is for Mom and Matt." Terry paused. He turned to look at his teacher "Maybe just a little for you."

"Just a little for the old man?" Bruce responded.

"Yeah just a little." Terry said stubbornly.

"Come on lets go inside." Bruce said walking back to the roof door.

"Be down in a second." Terry said picking his stuff up. He looked up to the stars.

"Happy First Death Anniversary, Dad."

_Fin_


End file.
